Birthdays and other things come once a year
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Beatsboy gets a great present from raven for his birthday. but what will it bring? bbxrae robxstar Rated T for minor bad words and more?... read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**i have no clue why i wrote this.**

"What the friggin hell?!?!?!?"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"What?, i'm serious, What?"

You got rid of all the tofu i own!"

*snickers*"No i ,***giggles loudly***, didn't"

"If you didn't than who did?"

"Okay it was me, i took ur tofu, i did it." He bursts out laughing.

"What am i supposed to eat, huh?"

Cyborg's face suddenly got serious to play along with beastboy's seriousness."Real. Friggin. Meat."

Beastboy just glared at him. Stupid robot-man-thing.

"Good morning my beloved friends, Beastboy and cyborg, and a joyous day of birth to you my friend beastboy. What will have for breakfast to start for today?"

"Well we would've had tofu but Cyborg got rid of all of it." he glared once more at Cyborg"And i hope he knows that he will have to shop for and buy everything i lost! and mind you tofu is not as easy to come across, as , say meat of some other crap."

Cyborg shrugged, "It was totally worth it." he grinned as he prepared his breakfast. starfire left the room.

"I cannot beleive you would do something so mean on my birthday."

"How old are you turning, 5, 6?"

"20." he said angrily.

"one more year and you can start drinking like me, starfire, robin, and soon, like a month i think, Raven."

"Why is it that you can't just make me happy on my birthday?"

"Well, think of it as payback for my 23rd birthday party that you demanded that you plan and then you spent my money on it cause i wanted to be nice, and then it was real crappy in a warehouse with a few balloons and a tofu cake and you forgot to tell the rest of the team when the party was and you ate the whole cake before i blew out the candles. not to mention you spent over a thousand dollars just to rent the warehouse."

"Well i could've used some help. but every was busy exept raven and, well she did't want to work with me, even though it was your birthday."

"Dude i think she really hates you."

"No, she just gets annoyed some times, no lady can resist the beastboy charm."

"Man, you outgrew the beastboy charm months ago. i haven't heard you crack a joke in weeks. You've changed since you were younger. and Raven still treats you the same. you are blind if you think your great friends."

"Thats just the way raven is. and she's changed too. you know since she defeated trigon she's been different. she's more alive now, her attitude is brighter and she gets along with starfire like they were twin sisters!"

"But she doesn't treat you better."

"Yes she does. She, uh, plays video games with me."

"One time."

"She takes me on walks." He changes into a dog for a few seconds then changes back.

"She goes on walks with everyone. she likes being outside, man she still thinks your that immature kid that just so happened to be on the same team as her. face the facts. you'll never be more the mutual friends or pals or something."

"There you go with the making me feel bad."

"sorry but its the truth. i speak the words of the mighty friend maker god, Buddy."

Raven walked in.

Cyborg whispered to beastboy"Here's you chance to try to prove me wrong, which wont happen."

Beastboy walked up to raven with a wide grin on his face, he started to speak but raven interrupted him.

"I'm soory but i do not want anything tofu-ish innany way. you can't make me eat it."

"Even on my birthday?"

"Oh shoot that's today? i haven't got you anything! what do you want? A dollar? A toy truck?" she laughed hard.

"Does anyone know I'm turning 20 not 6?"

"But seriously what do you want?"

"Hmmmm..., I'll think about it. I'll have my answer by noon."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What should beastboy want? tell me in a review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to a lot of people wanting me to continue this story i will continue it. i just might not be able to update very often. cuase i have like 6 stries. and tons not released to the public yet.**

"Movie night! Yes! we havn't done this in a long time."

"Thats because we're so busy. there has been way to much crime for it to be normal. i can't remember when we last did something like this."

"Well, cyborg sometimes birthdays make magic happen. For instance, Raven is going to go to the park with me once we have the chance. Thats what i asked her for for my birthday present, and she agreed to do it. Somehow the magic of my birthday also made it so that there would be no trouble tonight so that we could watch a movie for my birthday."

"Yeah whatever. if birthday magic was real than i would have gotten a private training room for my birthday. i would love it if you didn't always break the equipment and stink up the place."

"It's not technicaly my fault. Robin's the one who makes me train. What do you say to that, mr. metal?"

"I wont say anything cause its your birthday and i don't want to make you cry."

"is that so? well i-"

"Please, can we start the movie now?" Robin wanted to start it before something came up.

"It's my birthday, i'll decide when we watch the movie." He crossed his arms and everyone stared at him for a few moments."OK now we can start it." it was a really bad comedy, but beastboy liked it so the others endured it for him, just to make him happy. once the moovie was over, they listened to beastboy explain his favorite parts , which was, practicly the whole moovie. Just to get him to stop, they got out the presents.

"Presents! You guys! you shouldn't have! but since you did i guess i'll have to take them."

"You guess?"  
"Which one should i open first?"

"Oh, please beastboy, open mine."

"Sure starfire." It was wrapped in yellow wrapping paper with a pink card taped to it. he opened the card first. "Wow! 100 hugs, no charge!" He then unwraped the present. "Uhhh... Starfire? what is this?"

"It is a frothfarnian florgbor! A pillow!"

"Ohhhhhh i see now. are the thorny things supposed to be on here?"

Starfire just smiled. Beastboy moved on to his next gift. a card from robin. he opened it to find a ift card to His favorite vegetarian restaraunt.

"Thanks robin." his said it quickly to move on to cyborgs gift. his were allways the best.

It was a huge cardboard box with FRAGILE written all over it. beastboy opened it with great speed.

"Wow! this is so cool!"

It was a chocolate tofu cake with a tofu sculpture of beastboy-extra muscular- on top. "Looks good enough to eat! who wants some?"

They were all quiet.

"More for me. one last thing. Raven? my present?"

"I'm going on a walk with you."

"You have to sign this contract so that you can't back out of it."

"Why would i want to do that? i'm not going to back out of it."

"Than you have no reason that you shouldn't sign this."

"Whatever. where do i sign?"

**Pleas write any quetions that you have about this story so that i can answer them in my next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**long overdue chapter. and its short too. sorry.**

After the party ended, which was pretty early because beastboy got tired around 8 o clock, everyone went to bed except raven. She sat in a chair facing the window. It was rare that someone wasn't in the living room at this time, so she treasured times like these when she could have it to herself. Sure there was the roof, but tonight was pretty chilly- it being almost winter.

"Gosh, nighttime is beautiful in jump city." She said out loud.

Then Beastboy surprised her by seemingly coming out of nowhere and she almost fell out of her seat. "It is." He came up and stood beside her, also looking out onto the city, "Sometimes i go out at night and just hang around."

Raven had never heard Beastboy like this, but she liked it. Then things hit a sour note.

"Sometimes i just go see Terra." He said it so casually, and it gave Raven chills how he spoke about her like she was still alive, "I was thinking of going to see her tonight, tell her about my birthday."

Raven already saw where he was going "Beastboy-"

"You should come with me." He said it like it was a statement, not a suggestion.

"Come on, Beastboy, do you really think-"

"On my birthday?" he asked, looking at her with begging eyes.

Through a false grin Raven said, "Why not?"

Beastboy seemed to sense her displeasure for doing this with him and said, "If you really don't want to, you don't have to."

"I'll go for you. Not for Terra."

The way Raven said "Terra" made him wish he hadn't asked her, but the thought of him and Raven hanging out washed that feeling away.

"Okay." He said with a smile,"Lets go." There was a moment where they both just starred at each other, each smiling in their own way. Beastboy leaned over a little more.

Then he pulled back, "K lets go." He walked out quickly, to get out of the akwardness. Raven brushed her leotard off even tho there was nothing to brush off anyways.

**ooh! BONUS time for Beastboy and Raven %%%%%%!**

**Will LOVE triumph? or will they be "just friends" FORVER?**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK! so here goes it. BTW my bff inspired something yesterday... Liquid mineral eye liner in purple! it really looks awesome and brings out my golden eyes.**

It was fairly quiet while Raven and Beastboy walked together to see "Terra". Save for the occasional "oh, its kinda cold out." or the "hey! look a bird just flew over there". They stopped talking all together as the crept deeper into the earth. Closer to something else with every step.

Inside Beastboy's mind thoughts were going haywire. He wondered what Raven thought of him now. Practically being forced to see someone who she hated with a passion. Even worse-she had to go with him. Him over anyone else. And it was only because of his birthday.

"We're here." Raven said. Beastboy had been spacing off and was now just standing there. She was waiting for him to go. She didn't want to go first. Maybe she didn't want to go now at all.

"Yeah." he said barely audibly. He kicked a rock to the side nervously. Only now did he realize that it seemed like Terra was an idol that he worshiped.

But she was! he came to see her every time something happened. no matter how trivial, and she was always there to listen. One beam of light shone through the cracked dirt and it shone directly on her.

"Hey Terra." Beastboy spoke directly at the stone person before him.

Raven cautiously followed him. And when he sat down she did also.

Beastboy was quiet and he just smiled up at Terra.

Raven was unsure of what he was doing, "Aren't you going to tell her?" she asked almost impatiently.

"I dont' have too." he kept his stare up, "She knows." Beastboy sniffed almost like he was about to cry. That was the last thing Raven wanted to see.

Her control over her emotions suddenly failed. She started to fidget and bit her lip, "Uhh," she looked to the way out almost as if to check if it was still there. It was. She felt like a third wheel on a date, only worse. more like she was staring at two people who were kissing and whispering romantic secrets to each other, and she was there watching them in their private moment. Beastboy's voice just floated around her head and she started to break out in a cold sweat or nervousness.

"It's like my coming her is all she needs to know what i want to tell her." Beastboy said without noticing Raven. He just gazed up in dreamy stare at Terra.

"Beastboy," Raven started, her voice shaky yet anxious, "Did, or do, you love Terra?" She had no idea what she was saying now.

He broke his stare and shook his head while looking at his hands in awe, "I-I thought i did. I think i do now, but I'm not sure." He didn't even realize he was talking to Raven anymore and he started talking to himself. While he was mumbling about how he wasn't sure about anything, Raven tried to calm herself down from whatever had just happened inside of her brain.

_What now!_Raven thought. She had to follow up somehow on her question. Thinking back to all the books she had read. All the romance books and what they said about love,"Would you give yourself up to save her?" She prompted. She knew she had to sound completely out of tune. Asking personal questions that have nothing to do with her. But they did... Deep down she knew that she wanted to really know this answer.

"I..." he closed his eyes and thought about it. He took a deep breath, held it, then let it out in a great big sigh. he opened his eyes, but he didn't know that behind him, Raven knew what he would say and she was already up and heading for the exit. "I would give anything to get her back." Then he turned and Raven was gone. "Raven?" he called out. "Did you really ask me that?" he said softly.

***!***

Raven Had to get out as quickly as possible, and she didn't know why. Her legs just told her run. Her head just told her leg "Don't stop until you get somewhere you can be alone and think." And that's exactly what she did. She ran and ran. and then she was at the beach across from the tower. It was deserted.

"What did i just do in there?" she screamed at herself.

_What is going on? My emotions are out of whack! _she paced and sat and stood and moved around like a lunatic.

"I can't believe i was actually thinking about something like that!" And only she knew to what she was referring.

_Seeing Beastboy like that, head over heels for someone who doesn't really exist anymore made her angry and dislike Terra even more than she already did. It was like he was under her spell. But you know what the spell is..._

"Love." She whispered. "I love Beastboy. But he Loves Terra." She started to cry. And she flopped down in the sand and put her head in her lap and cried until she was gasping.

_Why do i have to do this? why do i want to?_

She only wanted to make him happy for all the things she had ever done to hurt him. All the times she verbally bullied him. All the times she offended and insulted him and broke down what little character he could hold on to. She had to make it up to him to show him that she really did care about him more than an enemy. or a friend. What was she going to do?

She knew she could bring Terra back. it was a secret she had known since Terra Became stone. a secret she kept so that she would never see that girl again. But seeing how much he loved Terra made Raven want to bring her back for him. So that he could be happy.

_That's madness!_

"When love is not madness, it is not love." she quoted something she had read once. " I have to do it."

And she went back to where Beastboy was at. Down, deep in the earth. He was still there. He should be, Raven hadn't been gone long. He didn't even come after Raven when she left. He just turned back to Terra like she would disappear if he left for one second.

Raven stayed back. Hiding in the shadows just ten yard away from Beastboy. She closed her eyes, sat and began to meditate. silently speaking the words she thought would never leave her lips. The statue began to glow.

Beastboy rubbed his eyes in confusion. His mouth hung open as Terra brightened to a blinding yellow light.

Raven spoke louder her magic words. Focusing and concentrating all her energy on Terra.

Beastboy shielded his eyes, but he wanted to look so badly. Then a crackling sound and a cracking sound. Then the light died down and Beastboy looked. Raven opened her eyes and saw her there. Still in the position she had been frozen in.

Slowly, Terra began to move her arms and neck. Then finally she took a step down. then another. One step away from Beastboy.

"Terra?" Beastboy gaped in amazement, "How did you..." he held out his hand and touched her hair, "You're alive?" He asked still wide eyed.

"I guess..." she looked down at her body. Then she looked up and smiled, "I am!" she leaped into Beastboys arms and kissed him. and he just held her and didn't let go.

Raven looked away and said softly, "Happy birthday Beastboy."

**Oh NO! not Terra! hahahaha! its okay. Because when a man is in love, just as a man in debt, someone else has the advantage...**


End file.
